Hunter's Warsong
by Waynethegoblin
Summary: In the battle for Warsong Gulch, a Tauren Hunter and his elite defense team are the last hope for the Horde. Finally finished, sequel in progress. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Deep inside the Horde controlled territory of Warsong Gulch sat the Tauren Hunter Pharaine. He was seated with his back to a wall that housed the only 2 entrances and exits to the base he occupied. His rifle, a Tauren made thing with traditional ornamentation and a nasty looking knife blade extending from the underside of the barrel sat next to him, propped up against the wall. He sat feeding his companion and partner, a large lion, food from his backpack. The lion himself was a fine specimen, a true example of what nature could achieve with a little help. He was a finely tuned predator, given an oddly disarming moniker. Fluffykins he was called, so named by Pharaine's younger sister years ago at the beginning of their time together.

Finished feeding, the cat nuzzled against his master's hand. Pharaine gave his companion a pat on the head, but paused to sniff the air. He smelled…Demon. A warlock. Before he could get to his feet, an Eye of Kilrogg sped through the tunnel doorway. Pharaine, still seated, grabbed his rifle and leveled it at the demonic eye. An almost ghostly voice emitted from the eye. "Relax your itchy trigger finger comrade". Pharaine recognized the voice as Valefic, a Forsaken Warlock stationed in the gulch. "Our plan has worked; the Alliance has gone through the supposed hole in our offensive and now heads to the base. Happy hunting, my friend." As the voice stopped, the eye itself dissipated into green smoke. The hunter lifted himself up and padded off down into the tunnel to prepare his for the hunt.

Running down the tunnel, he took on the aspects of a cheetah and pushed his body at top speed down to the far exit into the gulch itself. He knelt down and laid a frost trap. He had a plan. Fluffy growled as he finished setting the trap, indicating the approach of prey. The duo fell back to the small alcove nearest the flag room. Pharaine looked into the eyes of his feline friend. "Stay here friend, strike when the time is right, stay hidden until then". The lion nuzzled his master once again, and then faded into the soft torchlight. Pharaine spoke a taurahe phrase for good luck, then went and waited for his quarry in the doorway to the flag room, back against one of the side walls.

The first to show up were a Gnome Mage and a Dwarf Warrior. Standing still, the hunter loaded his rifle and took aim. He hit the Dwarf in the head, hitting the metal of his helm, and nearly knocking the warrior out completely. He stood in place, dazed from the impact. The mage, still out of magic range, ran forward. Right into the frost trap. Sensing a problem, the mage blinked forward, right into another trap. Fluffy sprang from the shadows, stunning the gnome. What followed was a gruesome sight, even to a battle hardened member of the Horde. The lion ravaged the small caster, tearing him apart in a whirlwind of claws and teeth. Pharaine tried not to watch, instead loading another shot meant for the dwarf. The Warrior was now much recovered, and pulled out a large two handed axe.


	2. Chapter 2

The hunter thumbed back that hammer on his rifle, took aim and fired. The dwarf lowered his shoulder and charged, running right into the shot. What would have been an instant kill wound was reduced to a critical one. Meant for his heart, the bullet tore into his side, just under his arm. He kept coming, moving faster than before. Pharaine fired once again, and he connected, but the warrior charged on, oblivious to the pain. His rage had taken over, and he felt nothing from his wounds. Firing at the warrior's leg, the hunter prepared his close range scatter shot, and steeled himself for the painful blow he was likely to receive. The dwarf gave a fearsome shout and launched himself at the Tauren. The hunter attempted to dodge with the aspects of a monkey, but he wasn't quick enough. The dwarf landed a mighty blow on Pharaine's left arm, nearly cutting it clean off. The hunter grunted and dropped to one knee, feeling every bit of the pain. The warrior loomed over, poised to execute him.

With a fearsome, primal roar, Fluffy came to his master's rescue. Leaping through the air, he knocked the dwarf over and began to savagely attack his head with claws and teeth alike. Rising to his feet, Pharaine grabbed his rifle in his right hand, his left arm hanging limp at his side. He limped over to where his companion accosted his foe. He called the lion away from the dying dwarf, back to his master's side. The hunter stood over the dying and disfigured warrior. Using the last of his strength, he stabbed the barrelof his gun into the gut of the dwarf, and then pulled the trigger. Blood shot up and splattered the hunter's face, stemming from the new crater in the dwarf's chest. Withdrawing his weapon, Pharaine spat, and limped away, heading to the flag room. He made it after a painfully long time, only to get within sight of his banner and collapse from blood loss.

Later…

"Hey mon, wake up". Pharaine opened his eyes and sat up, holding his right hand to his head. He was inside the alcove room in the base, near the flag. A female Troll sat next to him, while Fluffy guarded the door. "Steady mon, you lost a lot of blood, nearly a whole arm", said the troll, supporting herself on her staff as she got up from her seat. "Lucky I was here to heal you eh?" Pharaine started to stand up. "You have my thanks Retsu, but how did I get in here?" Retsu, the priest, gestured to Fluffy, who was still watching the door. "Looked to me that the cat dragged you in, to be honest. He barely let me in to heal you until I be proving I was a friendly. Smart beast you got dere. If he hadn't we might have lost you commander". Inwardly, Pharaine was proud of his companion, but he didn't let it show. He had a battle to win still.

Pharaine and Retsu conversed a bit more, until a Forsaken Rogue entered. "Jin, reporting back. Is that your handiwork there in the hall boss?" Pharaine nodded. "Wow, now I understand why you get to be commander, that was some major carnage. By the way, I took out two alliance types on my way back, looks like they're gathering for an offensive. Minus my two they have six, but I'm sure they'll bring them back." Pharaine thought for a moment. "Good work Jin, get into stealth defense positions, until I call you back. Retsu, contact the other squad members, get them back here on the double." Both went to their tasks while Pharaine picked up his rifle in his right hand. Jin padded off, but stopped and threw something to the hunter. Pharaine caught the trinkets in the air. They were the insignias from the alliance members he had killed. Jin melted into the shadows and disappeared. Retsu began to reach out with her mind and bring the squad members back to base. Pharaine shouldered his rifle and called Fluffy to him. He had a battle to win, arm or not. He just hoped his squad got there soon; he'd need the help before this was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the flag room, Horde base, Warsong Gulch.

Pharaine now stood in front of the base defense team he had handpicked himself. Jin and Retsu, his right and left hands stood beside him. In front of him there was the Tauren Warrior Toru. Like Pharaine, he was from Mulgore, and was just coming of age at the end of the invasion of the Burning Legion years earlier. He was a capable fighter, and a skilled tactician. Next to him was Raskal, a Troll Shaman. Pharaine knew very little about him, as he was usually quiet and reserved. He did his job well though, and that was all the commander needed. The last defender was Valefic, a Forsaken like Jin, although they had not known each other before this conflict. Valefic was used as a roamer, and correspondant to the offensive team. Often he was allowed to go on the attack, and send back troop numbers and other information, as well as setting up defense tactics. These were his defenders, an elite squad under his personal command. They had been chosen on the first day of the conflict by the commander, each for his or her own reasons. Over the course of a few weeks he had transformed these raw volunteers into a formidable fighting force.

He addressed his unit. "We must hold this base. Our main force is nearly to the Alliance stronghold. I've received word that much of the Alliance force is headed here, to take our banner and render our offensive useless. If we can hold this room, our comrades can finish their assault, and we will go home victorious!" Every member of the squad cheered at the notion of finally going home. All of them needed some R&R about now. "So, I say we let them come. I say we break them right here, in this room. Let us deal the Alliance a blow they will not soon forget!' The squad broke out into a series of loud cheers.

"Ok, Jin and Fluffy hide yourselves near the flag." Upon hearing the commander's orders, both predators faded from sight and took up their positions. "Raskal and Retsu get into that room and wait for the attack. Support the stealth team". "Ya, spirits be with you commander", said Raskal as he went with Retsu into the alcove room and fortified it with his totems. "Valefic, find somewhere to stand, then open up 10 kinds of hell on this room. You're the covering fire.". "It shall be done…" Valefic answered. Turning, he ran for the ramp up to the balcony, a Felhunter running behind him. Toru spoke. "What is my role brother?" he asked. "Toru, you're with me. Just like the old days. Show them what a Ragetotem can do!" Toru reached over his shoulder and retrieve his war axe. "It would be my pleasure commander", he said. Pharaine turned and addressed his squad, wherever they were in the base. "Everyone, pull out all the stops here. By the end of the day, we'll be having drinks in Ogrimmar. First round on me!" Everyone in the squad liked the sound of that idea. A makeshift inspirational speech to be sure.

After a few moments, the first of the enemies arrived. He was a human Rogue. He had hidden himself well, but the Flare Pharaine had put down made him quite visible to the defenders. Before he could relay any information to his cohorts, or see half of the defenders, Jin and Fluffy attacked him from the shadows. He was dead before he hit the floor practically. His lifeless body hit the floor, and his attackers faded from view once more.

Soon after, the main alliance force arrived. They seemed puzzled by the presence of their friend's body. They tensed up pretty visibly. The invaders numbered seven in all. One Paladin, one Hunter, two Mages, a Warrior, a Warlock, and another Rogue. They must have left a skeleton crew back at their base, Pharaine thought to himself. The invaders slowly walked to the center of the flag room. When they reached the center of the room, the defenders struck. Jin and Fluffy went after both Mages at the same time. Breaking stealth, they severely wounded both magic users. Raskal stepped out from his hiding place and attacked the enemies with the wrath of all the elements he commanded. Retsu followed him, throwing up shields of light onto her allies, and inflicting shadow pain on her enemies. Within seconds, the mages were dead, and the battle was evened out. Toru joined the battle, charging into the fray, letting out a piercing howl. Dazed, the enemies wandered for a few seconds, but the Paladin quickly gathered his forces into a tight formation, and began to fight back. Toru began to take the brunt of the attack. Magic burned pain into his mind, and blades cut him. He took one last blow to the chest from the paladin's hammer. He roared in pain, throwing his head back with a blood curdling shout. Consumed by rage, he began to cleave at his opponents with long sweeping strikes. Valefic joined the fight as well, raining large fireballs on all the foes at once.

Pharaine fired a volley of magical bullets onto the cluster of enemies. The enemy hunter fired at him, hitting him in the left shoulder. The Night Elf sent his pet, a nightsaber, after Pharaine. Conjuring images of primal fear, Pharaine scared off the nightsaber, and ordered Fluffy to attack the elf with his full strength. Fluffy seemed to grow to many times his normal size,seeming to burn red with power and rage. Launching himself at the enemy, he savagely tore the elf apart.

Jin fought the enemy leader, the Paladin. Dodging the strikes of the holy warrior, he got close and stabbed him in the thigh. The paladin prepared a healing spell. Anticipating this, Jin jabbed out with his foot, kicking the leader in the mouth. Now sporting a few broken teeth, and possibly a broken jaw, the paladin found it difficult so speak the holy words for his spell casting. The light imbued warrior lashed out with his hammer, now filled with his holy rage. Jin threw down some flash powder and vanished. In a last effort to kill the elusive Jin, the paladin struck the ground, unleashing his holy power on the ground, sanctifying it by brute force. Indeed, the consecration did hurt the undead Jin. Fading from stealth, the rogue appeared behind his target. He stabbed the holy warrior in the back, and then twisted the blade. The Paladin twitched once, and then fell dead to the ground.

All around the room, the battle raged on. Raskal and Valefic teamed up against the enemy Warlock, in a rare showing of demonic and natural forces working to the same goal. Valefic cursed his opponent with terrible agony, while his Felhunter ate the enemy spells. Raskal was in the middle of a Shamanistic Rage, attacking the gnome Warlock with elementally charged weapons. Retsu tried to keep up with the healing, supplementing her light spells with life energy stolen by her shadow magic.

Amidst the chaos, the enemy Rogue sought to get away with the flag. Grabbing it from its resting point, he dashed out of the room, heading to the graveyard cliff. The majority of the defenders gave chase, Raskal in Ghost Wolf form, Pharaine in his Cheetah Aspect, and Jin and Fluffy in a good old fashioned headlong dash. Toru was too caught up in his battle to the death to give chase. The Human Warrior had hit his second wind, and his pure rage seemed to be almost healing his wounds. Eyes now red, he began to beat Toru back. Retsu went to aid her friend, but the Warrior saw her, and belted her in the head with his plate armored sword hand. Retsu was knocked out cold. Valefic, in a moment of odd team spirit for a Forsaken, rushed to Toru's aid. He laid a number of curses on the Human, but none of them were very effective. He sent his Felhunter to attack, but the Warrior just kicked the demon, sending it flying into its undead master. Both demon and undead hit the wall next to the tunnel, making a loud thud. Toru sensed an opening, and struck at the human. He dodged, and disarmed Toru with a revenge strike. The human belted him across the face with his shield. The Tauren fell to all fours, trying to recover. He seemed, by all accounts, doomed.

The Human picked up Toru's war axe, and prepared to kill his fallen opponent. Toru looked his executioner in the eyes. The warrior raised the axe over his head. A shot rang out. To Toru's great surprise, his opponent's head exploded! The body fell to the tunnel side of the room, reeling from the force of the killing shot. Toru looked in the direction the shot seemed to come from. Standing in the Graveyard doorway was Pharaine, rifle still smoking.

The warrior got up to embrace his friend. Raskal came running into the base, carrying the flag in his hands. Jin ran in behind him. Dropping the flag in its rightful place, Raskal went to attend to the fallen Retsu. Jin shot Valefic a puzzled look, and went to investigate his new affinity for taking naps. In a moment, Raskal had Retsu up and walking, thanks in part to his natural healing. Jin took a decidedly rougher approach. He slapped Valefic a few times to wake him up."Hey, wake up, we don't sleep, remember? Undead, you know." Valefic looked puzzled. "Why do I taste Human?" he asked. "Well, you may have some of the guy's brains on you; the commander blasted him something fierce." Jin explained. Valefic put one hand on his head. "So the commander got us dinner?" "I know! This is the best team ever!" Jin's eyes lit up in a very evil manner. He seemed happy though.

Pharaine surveyed his base. There were corpses strewn about, blood and broken weapons all over. He gathered his team once more. "Retsu, contact the offense, pinpoint their location. Jin and Raskal, once she finds them, go and bring them back here safely. Everyone else, wait for orders." Everyone went about their tasks, and the commander retired to the alcove room to heal Fluffy. After a few minutes, Retsu came in to check on him. "How is the arm commander?" He flexed it absently. "It is…still a bit weak, I'm sure it will be fine after some rest." 'Well, here comes the offense, so this battle is nearly over ya?".

The Horde offense consisted of a Druid, a Warrior, and a Mage. They ran into the base all at once, followed by Raskal and Jin. With one last dash, the Druid planted the enemy banner. That was it, the battle was over. A few moments later, an Outrider Mage arrived to teleport the Horde forces to Orgrimmar.

Later, in a bar in Orgrimmar…

"I would like to propose a toast to commander Pharaine, the best provider of dinner and a war this humble rotting body has ever had the pleasure of serving under!" Jin was already feeling his drink. "Here here!" cheered Valefic. The rest of the squad laughed at the antics of the two drunken Forsaken. They talked about what they were going to do now. They wanted to stay together, this much was certain. They threw out ideas of exploring Uldaman and purging the Scarlet Monastery. Retsu even suggested having a look around Zul'Farrak. Eventually, Raskal threw out his idea. "I hear there will soon be a conflict in Arathi Basin." The squad exchanged glances, and then looked to their commander with devilish smiles. "Ok, fine, everyone resupply and re-equip. Meet in the war room day after next." Everyone cheered.


	4. Epilogue

"I don't care what Lady Sylvanas says, I hate Orgrimmar", Valefic mumbled to himself. Turning to his right, into the Cleft of Shadow, he shot a cold glance back over his shoulder at the Orc grunts guarding the drag. The two guards were conversing in hushed tones and looking at him before noticing his stare and continuing on patrol. "Typical Orcs", he sighed, continuing down the ramp and into the depths of the city.

Thinking about it, he didn't mind so much that the entire orcish horde was less than comfortable with him. As a Forsaken, he had become acquainted with the prejudice everyone had based upon appearance. I could even understand those guards, he mused, I am walking the streets of their city in the dead of night, and their job is to be on alert. Still pondering his situation, the bony wanderer let himself into a small tent set up on a dark shelf overlooking the Ragefire Chasm. Seating himself, he set about summoning some health and firestones for the coming battle in Arathi Basin.

Blasted orcs don't know how good they have it. Sure, their planet got torn apart by some crazed Warlocks, and I understand why they hate me for the powers I control. Now they would damn me from their high ground of shamanistic culture. They understand nothing. Orcs fail to appreciate how easy they have it. Upon learning the "error" of demonic ways like mine, they can happily regain their lost paths and traditions. How much simpler life would be to the Forsaken with just such a tradition to regain, he thought.

"May I enter brother?" a familiar voice questioned. Quickly Valefic rose to his feet and began to greet his guest. "Was your journey here long Leon? I had heard you were far afield as of late", Valefic asked. "Oh aye little brother, I was stuck way out in the Desolace region, but I cannot tell you much more. Your old friend Bonesplitter was involved, that much I can say." explained the heavily armored Forsaken as he sat himself down. "Ah, say no more then, I am grateful our work of shadows has brought us together once more at least", the warlock stated as he lit an unnatural fire from a flick of his hand and settled down himself. The brothers spoke long into the early morning, but the younger of the two could not keep his mind from wandering.

Leon is a good example, his internal reasoning began, Leon had nothing to go back to. Myself, I had my demonology from my past, but Leon, he had lost everything. Leon, his elder brother, had been a Knight of the Silver Hand. Struck down in battle and resurrected as a pawn of Arthas, he regained his senses during the wane of the Death Knight's powers. Leon had wandered for months, his powers over the light stripped from him by the curse of undeath. When he stumbled upon the Forsaken, he was happily accepted into the fold, and eventually reunited with his younger brother. He had felt the pain of this new existence perhaps more than anyone, which do not go unnoticed by the Banshee Queen. Perhaps feeling for his situation, she offered the brothers employment as agents, which was hastily accepted. Now a simple warrior, Leon served his Queen well.

That is why I fight, and that is what the orcs will never understand, the warlock thought. No other group can comprehend the plight of the Forsaken, the unbearable loss.

While the orcs could take solace in their shamanism, and their newfound heritage, those like the brothers would fight each and every day to carve out a meaningful future for the rebellious dead, in the hope of having the luxury of one day looking back and taking refuge in a new hope and hiding away the old ways.

Around the same time that the undead brothers had doused their fire and parted ways, Retsuja awoke and started her day. Quietly, she slipped out of bed, trying not to wake her mate, Raskal. Locating her white and blue robe, she dressed and attended to her daily routine. Reaching out a three fingered hand, the slender troll retrieved a thin strip of leather and tied her hair into an inverted ponytail. Raskal rolled over in his sleep, spearing his pillow on his large tusks. Retsuja chuckled lightly and exited the room they had rented.

The young troll set out for the valley of wisdom, and her mentors, hoping they could provide insight to guide her in the upcoming battle of the basin. As a priest of trolls, she walked the fine line between light and shadow, but found that she chose neither. Her commander in the Warsong battle had commented on her surprisingly gentle nature for a troll, a point that had given her much to think about. Before meeting again with her allies from the gulch, she would seek guidance from the sages, and meditate on her actions.

In the gulch, she had forcibly invaded the mind of a human, and still felt horrible about what she had seen. She had seen such rage, such power, before he had forced her out leaving a deep scar in her mind. She wondered if healing was possible, or if she had come to a point of no return. It almost felt like part of his mind had been burned into hers. She feared using such a technique again, yet she wondered if the mind of every human or every warrior felt like his. In confession, she would later divulge that her brief foray into the opponents mind had excited her. Suddenly, the path of shadows looked somewhat appealing.

While Retsuja sat in confession with her mentors, Raskal was rolling over and dislodging the pillow from his tusks. Stumbling out of his room in his civilian clothing, the troll looked like a blue-skinned monster. A small orc child walking by shrieked and ran from the sight of the feather covered, unkempt shaman. The troll soon found himself face to face with the tiny orc girl's father. The gigantic orc father steadied his axe and laughed deeply at the absurd looking troll. Raskal gave a quick bow to the orc and hurried outside.

Finally out in the open, Raskal called out to the elements and felt their embrace. Fires from the torches that lit his way danced around him, giving him warmth. The earth beneath his bare feet felt as though it was folding to meet his stride, propelling him forward. As he walked, the wind reached out and blew the feathers from his frame, sweeping its chosen troll into somewhat presentable shape. He even felt the water giving him life stir inside him, purging his body of its frailties.

The shaman who had served faithfully in Warsong Gulch was truly loved by the elements, a talent that the others of the Earthen Ring had commended him for. Unknown to most, Raskal had discovered a drawback of being the favored of nature's elements. As a conduit of the elements, he found himself more prone to the extremes of emotions, especially anger. Before his mate had convinced him to join in the battle for the gulch, he had taken assignments far afield, hoping that being alone with the elements and his own thoughts would balance him.

Coming to a stop in the valley of honor, he sat at a small table and silently watched the orcs go about their morning routines. Raskal found that he enjoyed observing others, if only to get a feel for how the other half lived. Shortly after, his watching was rewarded by a view he greatly appreciated. Retsuja stood before him with an armful of breakfast. Helping her lay out the food, he bit into his first mouthful of boar bacon. Real food never tasted as good as it did after weeks of field rations.

Toru Ragetotem, another of the gulch defenders strode into the small fort that was used to train the new generation of horde warriors. He saluted the instructor, an intimate friend of his, and readied his axe. The instructor, a female Tauren, leveled her claymore in a salute to her comrade and surged forward. Coming down from his high guard, Toru swept to his right and parried her charge. The forward motion of the charge propelled the opponent past him, landing her a mere foot from his exposed back. Without righting herself, the instructor took a reverse grip on her sword and thrust behind herself with both hands, hoping to catch Toru from behind. Dodging left, he hefted his axe in his left hand, pushing away her blade with his right. He spun like a top with his axe at the ready, cleaving air as his axe sought the opponent. The female warrior dropped her claymore and rolled backwards under the spinning great axe.

As she rolled she drew a small throwing axe. Struggling out of the roll and to her feet, she let the axe fly with startling speed. Toru heard the gasps of the students and the whistling of the axe. Quickly reversing his spin, he connected with the hurtling weapon using the flat of his axe head. His opponent saw him deflect the axe and charged once more, this time drawing a short sword. Toru feinted away from her and dropped his battleaxe; it seemed to the students that he was finished. Planting his right hoofed leg, he leveled his eyes on his friend and wound his muscles into a coiled stance. At the very last second, he fired forward with his huge right arm and grabbed the instructor by the throat, lifting her off the ground out of her charge.

For a moment the combatants held their position. The fight was over. Young orcs and trolls crowded around to congratulate Toru, who they were convinced had won. The instructor had a firm grip on his arm with her left hand, but as one student circled the fighters, the true result became apparent. Although Toru had a death grip on her neck, the instructor had the tip of her sword poised to bury itself into his exposed underarm. The fight was a draw.

"Well young ones, my friend Toru here has helped me show you that as warriors of the mighty horde, we must always be ready for anything, no matter the situation. No matter how many weapons you carry, you must always be ready to use those given to you by own body." explained the instructor. Toru gently lowered his friend to the ground and retrieved his axe. As she continued her lesson, he calmly walked out of the building and leaned himself against the cold stone walls.

Silently he thought back to the days he and the instructor, his former lover, had spent before they had parted ways. Both Tauren had grown up in the same nomadic group, and had come of age shortly after the battle of Mount Hyjal. During their training, they shared a very close relationship. After they were deemed ready to begin life as proper warriors, Toru chose to adventure for himself, a path that the instructor did not share. She had decided that a life dedicated to raising the next generation of the mighty horde was her calling, and she found many eager students willing to learn. Slowly, the two had drifted apart as Toru began to take assignments with his close friend Pharaine.

"Hey Toru, where are you?" came the soft voice of the instructor. Toru snorted loudly, and she jogged over to him. "You were on fire today my love, what happened in the gulch that pushed you forward? Your techniques were amazing!". "I killed many alliance warriors, but one nearly killed me with my own axe. It was…enlightening." he grunted in response. The instructor's happy expression dissipated, replaced by a solemn stare. "Oh, well take this, and come back to me in one piece Toru, I have to get back to my students." she whispered, placing a small trinket into his hands and kissing him on the cheek. Toru watched as she turned and jogged back into the building. He gazed down at his hand and saw the small handmade trinket she had given him. "I will Ayelen", he whispered, closing his hand around the trinket of carved horn and harpy feathers.

Even as those he commanded in the gulch were having their own adventures, Sergeant Pharaine and his mulgore lion had been up longer than any of them, and were hurrying to meet a contact. Jogging past the auction house with lion in tow, he finally found the person he was looking for. A slender Blood Elf waved to him, and he slowed to a walk as he approached. The female elf was Valencia, a mage he had been acquainted with for a few months. Early on he had been wary of her kind, but soon bonded with her over their shared love of nature.

"How much do I owe you for the portal Valencia?" the hunter inquired in his gruff voice, fishing into his belt pouch for his money. "Oh, it's on the house sweetie, just say hi to your family for me kay?" she responded in her impish voice, winking at him. "Valencia, you are too good to me. Have you given any thought to joining my team and me in Arathi Basin? We could use your talents."

The small elf's eyes looked skyward for a moment as she mentally went through her schedule. "I think I'm free, it's a date!" she exclaimed happily. As the huge Tauren gave her the details of the meeting place and time, the mage crafted a glowing portal. As they said their goodbyes, Pharaine called his feline companion and stepped through the swirling mass of magic.

Instantly both master and beast appeared in Thunder Bluff accompanied by a sick feeling in their guts. Pharaine thought for a moment that he would vomit, but it subsided. "I'll never get used to that arcane magic eh boy?" he said aloud to his lion. The huge cat only snorted and half nodded in response. "Yeah yeah, I know. Let's get home, maybe we can catch lunch if we hurry."

Conjuring the aspects of the cheetah, the hunter bolted at full speed out of the cave they arrived in and across the wooden bridge. Not to be outdone, the huge mulgore lion tore off after him. The prospect of a home cooked lunch pushed down any apprehension the pair had about another deployment, and they were grateful for it.


End file.
